My First Destiny
by LA J Lover7778
Summary: It's a normal Sumer for everyone, but a girl named Venus. This is her fourteenth Sumer and does not want to wast it, so she goes on an adventure in her neighbourhood forest. What she finds she can not believe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It started like that?!

It was just another normal day of the week, well at least for everyone else. For me it was the start of my fourteenth Sumer! That is a big deal to me. I was hoping to go to the mall with my beast friend neighbour, but she had to go to a Sumer camp. There is always something that doesn't work out for me in sumer, like the past three years:

Last year (my thirteenth Sumer) all I did was play minecraft. Well the good thing was that I got some bonding time with my brothers. It can get very lonely when your the only girl in the family. That Sumer didn't get any better.

Two years ago (my twelfth Sumer) I was boy crazy. All I could think about was boys! Before I knew it was Sumer it was over and since then I vowed I would never go 'boy crazy' again.

Three years ago (my eleventh Sumer) all I did was watch tv. I didn't even go outside...

Now that brings me back to the fact that its my fourteenth Sumer!

* * *

"Good morning birds!" I said to my two parakeets. They both twitch and make a little chirp in response. The sun was coming through my window on to my bed. My pink room wasn't that big. There was my desk, dresser, a table with my birds in they're cage, and a night stand right next to my bed. A few shelves with lots of statues. I got out of bed and looked at my purple watch.

"Hmm... 7:13am what to do... I would call one of my friends, but they would be like 'wow Venus it's like, seven in the morning what on earth is so important?!' Soo I think I'll just walk Ames after I get dressed." I said as picked out a purple hoody shirt and dark blue gens. I curled my short bang so it was as curly as the rest of my hair. I looked in the mirror. I saw my long brown curly, but my eyes caught my eye. I was born with a gold right eye and purple left eye. I hated it when people asked about it so I took a purple huskies hat and put it on so my bang covered my purple left eye.

I then looked at my bed and saw a sleeping dog. The dog is white with black spots. she had a blue-grey face with a black patch on the left side. "Ames get up, now." I tell Ames. She lifts her head slowly to look at me and puts it back down to sleep. "Okay, want to go for a walk Ames?" I tell her. She lifts her head the second I said 'walk' and gets up with no question. As soon as she is off the bed she runs ahead of me and to the door. "Hay wait for me!" I yell whisper to her I don't want to wake anyone up.

I take out a pink leash that mach's her caller. We walk out on the street and I ask "Hay Ames do you want to go to woodwell?" She looks at me and then at the entrance of woodwell. "I'll take that as a yes." I say as we go down the hill to the neighbourhood school.

When we reached the bottom of the hill we saw a old park and a big open area surrounded by lots of trees. That area was where the school was it was taken down 4 or 5 years ago. No buddy comes here any more. My mom still does not like me coming here, but you know I do it anyway.

I let Ames run free while I walked around. I walked to the swing set and sat on one. I looked around saw the forest behind where the school once was. I got off and walked over. I reach the entrance and called "Ames! Come!" I never took my eyes of the trees in front of me. She came running to me and looked at me. I put the leash back on and said "Ames, lets go in here." We walked in.

As we got deeper a feeling inside of me got stronger. I don't know what it is, but it's calling me.

"This is where the trail ends" I whispered to Ames. All the trees around us were very tall I had never past this beautiful point before. Right here is a wall of trees and lots of wild flowers of all colours too. The feeling that got me here was now very strong and seamed to be pulling me past this point. I looked at Ames who was right beside me. She was looking at the trees I wonder if she was feeling the same way.

Without really noticing it I was walking forward. My eyes were locked on this little yellowish white light far off in the forest. "Hay Ames, do you know what that is?" I ask pointing at the light. She looks at me and tilts her head then back at the light. Could she see it? Hmm... I started to run towards the light with Ames right beside me.

I stopped about ten steps away from the light and looked blankly into it. It was as tall as me and about 3 times my size. I swear I heard someone say: "Drop the leash and walk into the light." it sounded like it came from the light. Without noticing it I dropped the leash and took three steps forward. I stopped myself "What we'll happen if I do as you say?" I asked the light. In response it said "Drop the leash and walk into the light."

"What on gloobers do I do?!" I yelled at nothing intently, but the light heard it and said "This what you wanted." "What?! I asked for a light to appear in the middle of nowhere?" I asked/shouted at it. "Drop the leash and walk into the light." Was its response. I took one step forward. Then I saw something I had to have. "Dragon Raybaza." I whispered. Now that surprise the most. How did I know it's name? It was a black and gold beyblade. I was so confused that I didn't even realize I had stepped into the light and grabbed it.

The bey was in my hand I saw all its details. The face bolt was yellowish gold with a black dragon head that had a red eye. The energy ring was a long yellowish gold dragon that went all around the bey and stuck out here and there over the fusion wheel. The fusion wheel was metal silver with hook like claws that stuck out. The spin track was wide at the fusion wheel and was skinner at the performance tip clearly a defence type. It was all black. The performance tip was black also and very wide at the bottom again, defence type.

As soon as I got all the details, pieces from another bey started coming and attaching on to Dragon Raybaza making it look purple, black, and silver. As soon as the new pieces were all on I whispered "Guardian Leonist" I surprised myself again. Can I just stop with the weird name calling?

Then the same voice from before said "Do not be afraid this is what you wanted. After today time in your world will stop and no one but you and the people you meet in your adventure will remember what you did. Every buddy else will think your story's were a dream. You will have new memories, but the old ones will still be with you."

This is where I said "What do you mean?"

"You are going on a four way adventure." The voice said.

I then looked at the bey in my hand. "Umm where am I going to have this adventure?"

"In your four favourite tv shows. The tv shows themselves will not change but only you and the ones you meet will be able to talk to them through the tv." The voice said.

Now this got me existed! I could talk to tv charters! How awesome was that! Right in the middle of my thoughts the voice said "You must first go through four adventures to do so."

"Alright then! Lets get started!" I said. Okay I got to go on an adventure and after I got to talk to the tv charters that I meet! AWESOME!

"As you can see the bey in your hand is Guardian Leonist who is the guardian of Dragon Raybaza. This will be your bey in the beyblade world and it's bit-beast will be your guardian."

"Why do I need a guardian?" I asked, I know interrupting was rude, but I couldn't help myself.

"You will need a guardian for the one who will be after you." Said the voice.

I ask without thinking "Who will be after me and why?"

"Now isn't that part of an adventure?" Asked the voice.

Now that I think about it ya it is. "Ya, finding out who is after me IS part of an adventure! Now how do I start this 'adventure'?"

"All you have to do is walk deeper into the light and you will be there." Said the voice calmly.

"Wow it's really that simple?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yes, unless you want me to make it a lot more complained." The voice said.

"No no! I don't really know what to expect here. But okay!" After I said that I turned and walked deeper into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter will be shorter, sorry about that... But there is a few flash backs in here. Now, without further ado:

* * *

Chapter 2 what the?!

The light for so bright that it was very and I mean very hard to see. There was one thing on my mind though. "I'm going on an adventure and its going to be great!" It was in my mind and I was saying it as I went along. When the light got way to bright to see I cover my eyes and just ran. I know it was stupid but what else could I do?

After like thirty seconds of running I bumped into someone. I looked at the person and he said "What's the rush? It's not like there is a bey tournament right?" I blinked. "No! I'm sorry though I should of watched where I was going." I stood up and brushed of the dirt.

It finally clicked what he just said. I'M IN THE BEYBLADE WORLD! My face had a really big stupid grin. The boy look at me like a was really REALLY crazy. I noticed my grin and just smiled. I looked at his wast and saw a belt. "Your a bladder right?" I asked him. "Yes, I am. Is this a challenge?" He asked back. "Why yes it is." I answered with a normal grin.

We found the nearest bey stadium. It was big haft circle and gray all around. We got on ether side and said "3... 2... 1 let it rip!" Out flue my bey and his. His looked like it was Poison Scorpio and mine was Guardian Leonist. "I've never seen a bey like that before". He said. "Okay then I'll go easy on you". I said mockery. The went around and around the stadium. "Leonist! Attack!" I yelled. All of a sudden what seamed like a dream or memory came to my mind.

* * *

Flash back

I was running through white hall ways and came into this big lab room. There were tables CPU's on them and in a glass room were a person had lunched a bey. I seamed to be very little. There was this thundering voice that said "Let me go you unworthy peasant!" "Raybaza!" Lil'me screamed. Everyone looked at me like I was some crazy person. "Let him go! can you not hear his cries?" Lil'me asked them.

They all turned back to their work when the glass shattered and the bey came racing to me. A great big Chinese dragon appeared. It had horns that faced to its back. It was green all over with a cool pattern that went blue circle then a line of blue and then another blue circle. This went until the tail which was fan-shap. There were these things that were like spikes that were on its body, but had a oval at the end.

"You hear my voice?" The dragon asked.

"Yes I do!" I said right back. "Then you are worthy. My name is Raybaza, and child what is yours?"

"I'm Venus!" I said happily. Right then and there I fell. I held my stomach because it hurt a lot.

"What's wrong?" Asked Raybaza. "It's coming back!" Almost like if Raybaza knew what was wrong he enter my 'stomach' and saw what the problem was.

Purple bey pice's came from nowhere and attached to Raybaza's bey and formed Guardian Leonist. Her bit-beast came out in the shape of an lioness and said "Are you the one master Raybaza was looked for?" Be for I could answer "Yes she is" said a voice from inside me.

"Then you are the one who can talk with bit-beast's?" Asked Leonist and I said "if you mean that I can hear you and why no buddy else can't then ya that's me. Leonist watch out! Attack!" People were coming toward me. "Its okay no one can see, feel, or hear me, but you. So then you are the one with-" Leonist started, but the flash back ended.

End of flash back.

* * *

I was staring at my bey and noticed that I was still in the battle. The command I gave Leonist was carried out and he was fighting back. "Finnish this Leonist!" I yelled and the purple bey wiped around the brown one and punched it out of the stadium.

"Wow great move!" The boy was amazed and so was I. Leonist jumped into my hand and I put it in my bey box on my belt. "Good battle! But know this: I will defeat you one day!" The boy said. "Wow look at the time! I have to be going now!" I yelled after the boy. "Fine, see you later then." He said as he turned away.

I looked at my bey. "Did that really happen?" I asked no buddy, but some buddy heard it. Loenist's bit-beast came out and said "Yes, do you not remember?" "Ah! Umm...Not really..." I trailed off.

* * *

Flash back

I was in the woods training with my bey Leonist. "How can I make Raybaza reappear?" I asked Leonist. "Keep training and he will come." She said "how much more? I have trained so much! For three years! How much longer until he sees me worthy of him?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Much longer if you keep complaining." Leonist said calmly. "That's the last time you say 'a little more'! I am going to make him appear!" I took the bey and lunch it as hard as I could.

All of a sudden a yellowish white light came and Raybaza appeared and said "Venus," "Yes! You finely think-" he cut me off.

"No it's not that I think you are unworthy it's because I have to protect you from L-Drago." "So? I don't care what he does I want to see you in battle!" I yelled. "No you are not strong enough to take him on. I will not lie to you. It will a very long time until then."

"Okay then, I'll keep training!" As I said that all the light went away and I see Guardian Leonist had stopped spinning. There was a crack on the energy ring. Inside the crack looked like there was another bey of gold. "You scratched me!" Screamed Leonist. "Aahh! You scared me!" I yelled back. I couldn't help myself, I get scared easily. "Sorry, for yelling at you, but now I feel like I can train forever!" I told her. She looks at me like was from mars, I guess forever was a little to strong of a word to use...

End of flash back

* * *

"I don't remember much." I told Leonist. She looked at me and said "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine." I said. I looked at the sun. It was setting and then I remembered something that 'voice' had said. "You will have new memories, but the old ones will still be with you."

A/N tell me what you think I really like to know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N well this one is a lot more longer then the last one. If anyone has an idea for the story please tell me. Now without further ado:

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! Where am I going to sleep tonight?"I said to Leonist, she had already disappear and I just stared into the setting sun.

I remembered something from the beyblade tv show. In the first episode Gingka just slept on the grass nexted to some river. "Like if I'm going to do that" I said as I turn to walk on some random sidewalk.

As I reached the town, I noticed how beautiful it was with the setting sun in the background.

On the way I saw many stores and shops like the B-bit.

I was naming episodes and senses. Then I came to the restraint where Zero and his friends always meet and ate. I was feeling a little hungry so I walked inside.

It was very quit no buddy was there, but a big man with blue hair behind the counter. His name tag said "Benkei".

He turned around and said "Hello! And welcome to Bull Burger!"

"Hi one small hamburger please." I said, I didn't want to stay to long.

"Coming right up!" He passed and said "I haven't seen you before, are traveling around or just moved here?" He asked. It sounded like he wanted to know a little bit about me.

"Umm, just traveling." I said I'm not sure how long I was going to stay in this town.

"Hmm... I see, you know, Zero and his friends right?" He asked. Maybe Zero was looked for a good challenge or maybe I'm thinking to much.

"Ya I do, where I came from everyone I know, knows about him." I said and its true... kinda...

"Do you want to challenge him? Humm?" He broke my thoughts and well I really don't know if I do... well, why not?

"Of corse I do! Do you know where I can find him?" I ask. This could be good for me, to see how strong I really am.

"You can find him at the outside bey park or at the Zero-G stadium. Now what makes you want to battle him?" He answered. Another question? Wow this guy is full of them.

"I heard he's one of the best and that he can rival Gingka." I said and its true this time. I saw the episode when Zero faced Gingka, if Zero was doing better it would have been a tie.

"Here's your burger. Is that all? You don't want to battle him for fun?" Ok now I'm getting annoyed, way to many questions.

"Well I want to test myself and I think this is the best way to do it." I said as I took a bite of my burger. Good thing I order a small one.

He looked at me like I was lying. I'm sure I wasn't but was I? If I was then I would be lying to myself.

"By the looks of it you an awesome bladder and why would you want to test yourself?" Ok this ticked me off. I'm trying to get a meal and this guy is asking me questions like...like... Oh I don't know but it's ticking me off!

"I know I'm good but just how good am I? I want to see if I'm better then Zero thats all and here's the bill." I had Finished eating and was ready to go.

"Well if I can't tell you what the meaning of beyblade is then Zero well have to. Good night 'mam." He said calmly.

"Good night to you too." I said as I walked out.

As soon I stepped out of the door it had started to rain. "Is does it rain because I don't the meaning of bey blade?!" I shouted at the sky.

I put my hood over my head and walked down the street and hoped I would see a hotel.

Unfortunate the only hotel in this town was full. Wow one hotel in such a big town... Sheesh.

I went down to the water were the abandoned storage houses were. I looked inside one. It was empty but a few empty boxes.

"I can't believe I going to say this, but... It looks like I'm going to sleep here tonight." I said.

I found an old rag and curled up in a corner. It was cold but it reminded me of the times back home. Normally I would be in a bed and I would pole out my iPod and listen to my music to put me to sleep. But I didn't have that all that, all I had was my bey and my clothes.

Somehow I fell into deep sleep or maybe it was another memory

* * *

Flash back

I was wondering thought the town. This seamed to be two years ago. I walked down to the abandoned storage houses.

I went into the one where the Face Hunters hideout was. I went in. There was a teenager boy in it. He had a short green sleeveless jacket and his shirt was a little shorter. His pants were a yellowish brown. His hair was ravin green and in the back it was tied . He turned around. You could see the two scars under his eyes and around his neck was this neckless with a loin tooth.

"Kyoya, I need your help" lil'me said. Why did lil'me need his help? And why would Kyoya even think about helping someone?

"Why? Your a good bladder you can take care of yourself." He said. Like I though he would not help anyone with our getting something in return.

"But what if its for my training?" Lil'me asked calmly. Training?

"You know how to train why do you need my help?" Kyoya asked. He looked a little confused.

"I need your help in my training because your bey is the only one that can free my true bey." Lil'me said. Free my true bey... What?

"Your true bey? What do you mean?" Kyoya said even more confused now.

"Here look at this," Lil'me showed him my bey. There was a crack on the energy ring. It looked like the purple pice's were just a shell that protected or even guarded another bey that was gold.

"As you can see there is another bey I think I can unlock it by battling your bey." Lil'me said.

"Why my bey?" Kyoya asked.

"Your bey is a lion and mine is a lioness it only makes sense that your bey will free mine." Lil'me said mater-of-facty. Ya now that I think about it, it does make sense! Very very little sense...

"Hmmm... No." He said.

"What?! Your not even going to try?!" Lil'me asks a little worried.

"Haha... Yes, I'll battle you, but on one condition,". He said with a smirk. I knew it! Kyoya does not do anything without it in favour of him! "If my bey does free your, 'true' bey, never put Guardian Leonist back on." Kyoya said. lil'me raised an eyebrow

"What? You want me to never use Guardian Leonist again?" I said. It looked like lil' me really likes Guardian Leonist not that I don't I really do like her too.

"I think it's wrong for a bey to be trapped in another. That bey will never reach its potential." Kyoya said. It's true.

"Fine if that's what it takes then I'll do it!" lil'me said. Now that was a risk, a big one. Lil'me was willing to give up Guardian Leonist just to get a new bey? The old thing was, that's me.

"You have to be out of your mind?!" Leonist had appeared and said. "Why would you give me up for Raybaza?!" She asked. She seamed to be a little ticked off by lil'me's decision.

"I will do anything to get him." Lil'me said.

"One more thing Venus," Kyoya said.

"What's that?" Lil'me asked.

"We battle tomorrow. It's really late." He answered.

"Wow your right, see you tomorrow then." I said and walked out the door.

End of flash back

* * *

A/N please tell me what you think about my story, even if its something I did wrong. Oh and sorry if Kyoya seame a little OOC. Anyway see you next time! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N well here's 4 and well... It's very short... Sorry... The good thing is Venus finally knows more about her past in the beyblade world! Without further ado:

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up. "Good morning-" I cut myself off when I looked around.

"Right, I'm in the beyblade world, let me go through what I know. I can talk to bit-beasts, I'm having crazy flash backs, and I think it's about time I summed everything up." I looked around and remembered what happened in that dream or flash back of mine. I took out my bey and looked at it.

"Good Leonist is asleep. Now I can talk like don't know anything." I started pacing around the room.

"My first flash back happened when I was in my first battle. It was when I got Raybaza, but what were they doing to him? And what did I mean said 'It's coming back!'... Oh well, what ever the meaning is I know he's with me now and safe I hope... My second flash back was when I was training in the woods. 'For three years!' That's what I said. I had been training there for three years and I though L-Drago had been defeated by Gingka, why did Raybaza say 'No it's not that I think you are unworthy it's because I have to protect you from L-Drago'? Hmmm... Maybe L-Drago's spirit is after me-" I was cut off by someone.

"Your close I would let you find it out on your on, but I feel I should help." A great big Chinese dragon that was green with blue patten. A blue circle with a line that is fallowed by a another circle. On its back it had blue spike-like spikes with oval circle on top. Raybaza's bit-beast had appeared behind me and i yelled.

"Aaaahhhhhh! DO NOT do that! I think you know that already!" I yelled. Wow he's good at scaring people, or maybe it's just me.

"Yes I know that, but it's so much fun to do it to you" He said giggling to himself. I knew it! It was just me!

"Wait a sec... How do you know about me not remembering everything that we did?" I asked.

"I was told by a voice that came out of a yellowish white light. It said: 'She will come back, but she will not remember you as well as you remember her. After this second visit she will remember you and you will always be able to protect her even in her original world.'" He said. He looked out a window and seamed to be in though.

"What about Leonist? Does she know?" I asked. I had to, because it did not look like it.

"She does not know. As you saw she is asleep that's how it's was when the light came and I had never had a chase to tell her." He said.

"Okay, so how long was I gone, or was I gone at all?" I asked. I sounded like I left, but did I?

"Yes you left only for a week and if anyone asks were you were just say you were at that island over the water." He answered. He pointed with one of his claws at an island over the water. Ok that helps me

"Hmm... can you can tell me what's going on? Because I'm still confused." I said. This could help me even more to know what I have to do in this world.

"Okay... now where to start... aahh! There are three dragons bit-beasts in the bey L-Drago the strongest was lighting. When Gingka defeated Ryuga, the bit-beast of L-Drago called lighting was damaged and was not able to keep its control over Ryuga. It couldn't heal in a bey, but in a bladder-spirit I could become very strong. Ryuga was able to change the bit-beast of L-Drago to Meteor because the original was to weak. Now with lighting kicked out off the bey he had to find a bladders-spirit that was identical to Ryuga's." I cut off Raybaza.

"And that was mine? So, Lighting L-Drago's bit-beast is inside me right now?!" I started to breath hard. How could this happen to me? HOW?!

"Calm down. Yes he is in your bey-spirit but, as long as I'm with you Lighting L-Drago can not hurt you." Raybaza said.

"Thanks." I said. I felt I drop of water on my cheek. Was I crying? I touched my cheek where I though the water was. I was, but it was just one tear.

"Heh I'm so scared that I'm crying." I said.

"It's okay Venus." Raybaza said.

"Hay, I had a flash back last night. Kyoya and me were taking about my 'true' bey and I was wondering what happened after that because it ended right after I said 'see you tomorrow then'." I asked. I just had to know what happened because what I did get my 'true' bey? Raybaza looked at me. I guess he though I could not forget the time I got my 'true' bey.

"In the battle, you tried very hard to free your 'true' bey and you did." Raybaza said. Wow I did do it!

I cut him off. "Did I win?" I asked eagerly. He looked at me then he fly to the other side of me and said

"Sadly no, you didn't, it was a draw. When you unlocked your 'true' there was a big impact and it made both beys stop spinning. I appeared in a flash of light and became your 'back up' after that." Oh wow! I did it and it was Raybaza cool!

"After the battle, when you unleashed me, you gathered the pice's of Guardian Leonest an put them in a box. Ever sines then you tried to perfect taking off Leonest in battle." He said.

"That's awesome! But Rabaza didn't Kyoya make me promise never to put Guardian Leonist back on?" I said.

"Venus I have to go now I will see you again, for now goodbye." Raybaza said.

"Wait what?! Your not even going to answer my question?! Why?" I asked. I did not want him to leave, he didn't answer my question, and not only that, I sill had questions.

"I have to go, Leonist is waking up." He answered.

"Ok bye, thanks for your help." I called after him as he left in a yellowish white. What is it with these yellowish white lights?! Sheesh. After he left I heard a grumbling sound. It came form my stomach.

"Now I very hungry, heh". I walk out of the building and looked over the water. It was so beautiful. I could watch the sunrise all day, but I was so hungry that I just left.

* * *

A/N sssooo what do you think about Raybaza? Please tell me in a review! (I love them!) I hope you all have a wonderful weekend too! T.G.I.F! Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Here it the next chapter! Sorry it took so long.. Enjoy! ( to how actually read this )**

* * *

It felt like forever before I found it. It was a brown building with a sign that said 'La Cafe'.

"This took me Forever!-" I was about to complain more when my stomach grumbled. "All most forgot." I said as I walk in. When I walked through the door I started wide-eye at the place. It was Huge! The little building out there did not do this place justice! The walls were coffee brown with with white swirls. There were dark brown tables, wooden chairs, soft brown sofas, and flat screen tv's in here. I quickly went in line before I started to watch the tv. I saw there was only two other people in line. I knew what I was going to get so I just thought about my life here. Before I could get to lost in thought I heard the door open. I looked to see who it was. A girl wearing a black jacket with pink rims, a army green shirt underneath, with dark red short shorts, with pink and purple leggings on came through. It was Ren. Before I could even say 'hi' my head hurt. What is it with me and pain? Then it came back to me, another flash back.

* * *

Flash back

It was three years ago and lil'me just finished her tenth bey battle. A blond hair girl with a black jacket with purple rims, a yellow shirt underneath with a pink and purple skirt and velvet boots came up her and asks "You look like a challenge, want to bey battle?"

"Lets find out." Ili'me said as she wastes no time to get ready.

"Okay, okay, but what the rush?" Asks the blond.

"Like you said before you also look like a challenge and want to see if I'm right." Lil'me told her.

"Okay, but that is not a every good reason to be so quick I mean you didn't even introduce yourself." She said as she got ready to launch.

"I won't tell you until I see how good you really are, okay? Now can we get this party started?" Lil'me asks getting impatient.

"3...2...1 let it Rip!" They yell in unison both bey fly out lil'me's purple bey and her opponent' silver one. This looks like a nice mach-up if I'm right. The silver bey looks like an balance type so it would be attack against balance, but if I'm wrong then... well I'm just going to watch now...

"I'll end this nice and quick." Lil'me told her opponent as the purple bey went across the bottom of the stadium to hit the silver bey. They clash and it seams pretty even then the silver bey uses its special spin track to hit the bottom of the stadium and knock the purple bey away. Okay seeing that I'm starting to think the silver bey is an attack type.

"I'm not going to let you win that easily, you know." The blond said as the silver bey goes for another attack.

"Leonist lets go!" Lil'me calls to her bey. The purple bey meets the attack at the bottom of the stadium. The silver bey gets knocked back. The purple bey goes for another attack, but the silver bey meets it and they just clash there barely leavening for a moment

"You thought that my bey can't regain balance that easily? You have underestimated me and my bey." She said as the silver bey charged forward.

"No I have not. I said I wanted to see if you were as strong as you look and you are, but there is one more thing you still have to do." Lil'me told her. The blond looked at lil'me like she was a very weird person. "I'll show you what I mean." Lil'me said as the purple bey began to fight back very hard and finally pushed the silver bey away. A lioness appeared and charged at the silver bey. Clashing with it the silver bey didn't stand a chance.

"Your not as strong as I thought. Lets end this Leonist." Lil'me said.

"Wait what do you mean?" The blond asks confused. The purple bey started spinning around the stadium very fast.

"Hold on, your idea of ending a battle is losing by a sleep-out?" The blond asks now even more confused.

"Stop trying to guess what I'm gonna do or you'll give yourself a headache." Lil'me told her opponent as the purple bey becomes a blur and the wind picks up.

"Okay now is the time for me to answer all your questions with one answer! Special Move! Circular Cyclone!" I shout as a wind dome appears over the stadium. In the mid-air centre of the now circle stadium was the silver bey.

"How did you do that? Look at what you did! You made a lid over the stadium and oh my, how on earth did you make my bey fly?" The blond asked.

"I did nothing all I did was say 'circular cyclone' Leonist did the rest." Lil'me told her opponent.

"Okay, come on get out of there!" The blond shouted at her bey as a large fiery bird appeared out of the silver bey, a Phoenix. It let out a loud screech. The Phoenix was stuck in the air.

"How? Phoenix can get out of anything, why not this one?" The blond asked.

"As of right now Leonist's special move is going on, so if I were you I would be thinking of a way to get out of there." Lil'me told her opponent. Even before the blond could respond the purple bey got out if its race and stopped at the bottom of the stadium. The wind started to die down and the silver bey began to fall.

"Now Phoenix! Get back up!" The blond yelled at her bey. The silver bey was ready to land on the stadium ground, but before it could do that the purple bey had launched itself in the air and hit the silver bey high in the air. It fell right where lil'me was standing. She picked it up and study it.

The blond came over and said "That was Awesome! You even made my bey fly! I have to know your name!"

"Oh right! If course! I'm Venus, Venus Rosely, and you are?" Lil'me asks the blond.

"Oh my! I all most forgot! I'm Ren Kurenai." She said.

"We'll it's every nice to meet you Ren and your bey Phoenix." Lil'me said.

"Wait, you just talked about a bey like it was a person, I mean, I have never heard someone talk like that." Ren said nervously.

"It's ok I get that a lot. Beys have animals in them like how you summoned you Phoenix. They are not call animals though they are called bit-beasts. My bey has a lioness like you saw. Not all bladders can summon these bit-beasts so whoever can means that they are or will be powerful. Like you will be very powerful if you keep training like you do." Lil'me summed up.

"You know that's really cool, but I just have one question, how do you know all of this?" Ren asks.

"First, my I see you bey?" Lil'me asks back.

"Sure here." Ren says as she hands her bey to lil'me. A big fiery bird appears and says "She has never let me down before nor has she ever broken a promise before." Lil'me then turns to Ren and asks her "Phoenix has great faith in you and says you will not break a promise, is that true?"

"Um ya that's true..." Ren said.

"Then I can tell you. I have powers that no one else has. I can see and talk to bit-beasts out of battle. Like right now I'm talking to you bey's bit-beast." Lil'me told her.

"Oh wow that's awesome! I never knew all of this! Where is Phoenix right now? I want to see it!" Ren said.

"Okay got it. First Phoenix wants you to stop calling him it and second you can't see bit-beast only I can, I'm sorry." Lil'me said.

"Oh okay, but can at least show me where he is so I can say hi while looking in his direction?" Ren asks.

"Okay, he's standing on your right and he's a Little taller then you, just so you know." Lil'me tells her.

"Hi there Phoenix how's it going? Thanks for the awesome battle!" Ren tells her bit-beast.

"And thank you for being my great bladder." Phoenix told his bladder.

"Your bit-beast said 'thank you for being my great bladder'." Lil'me said.

Then it all went black. The flash back was over.

End Of Flash Back

* * *

I was staring at Ren as she walked through the door. She waved at me and I waved back. I turned around to take in what just happened. I had a flash back, but it was only a few seconds... Odd. My thoughts were broken by a lady behind the counter. "May I take your order?" She asked happily.

"Oh right, um, I'll have a bagel with cream cheese." I said.

"Coming right up, please wait down there." She said as she pointed at the end of the counter.

"Okay." I said as I walked to the end of the counter. Before I could think about anything a girl asks "Long time no see! How have you been Venus?"

I turn around to see a happy Ren. "I have been good. How about you?" I ask weakly. I might have known her before, but that does not mean I'm not use to talking to her.

"You don't sound to good, anything wrong?" She asks looking concerned. Before I could answer a boy said lazily "Here are your bagels, enjoy."

I look at the boy before I took my bagel. He looks so young. He was wearing a light brown uniform and a matching hat that he was wearing backwards. He had bags under his eyes. I really hope his sift is over soon. Then I realize he looks to young to even work here.

"How old are you?" I ask without thinking.

He gives me a dirty look then says "I'm old enough to work here if that's what you mean. And if not, I'm way to old for you." This caught my off guard. Why would he think I liked him? I like no one!

I was about to yell at him when Ren whispered to me "Lets go." She walks off right away hoping I heard. Something tells me this was not the first time this happened. I grabbed my bagel and left.

When I reached the table where Ren was sitting at she asked "So did you ask him out?" Again this caught me off guard. I look at her strait in the eye.

"I think you know I do not like boys, right?" I asked slowly. She laughs at what I said. "Quit down, we don't want the everyone here to hear you" I tell her quickly.

"I'm sorry, but you're right. That boy didn't look 18 years old. And again, I'm sorry I had to pull you away its just, what happen last time I do not want to repeat..." She trailed off. I sat down. guess I did something bad or maybe it was the boy...

"Anyway, how was your training?" Ren asked taking a bite of her bagel. How did she know? Raybaza said only if anyone asks, like if no one knew where I was.

"It was very good, I got a lot done. Has anything change here?" I asked getting use to talking with Ren. I took a bite of my bagel. They're smaller then the ones I'm use to.

"Umm... Well, nothing really, Zero left on another of his 'adventures' out of town. Sakyo came to town and wanted to battle Zero, but he's out of town and everything so Shinobu faced him instead. He wasn't to happy about that. Sakyo won of course and well I think that's all... Oh ya how could I forget! I also faced Genjuro and won! That was the bast thing that happened to me all week." She said with a grin.

"Wow awesome!" I said understanding it all. I know who everyone is and I also know what Ganjuro means to Ren. Those two have been fighting ever since that episode or day when Ren lost to him.

"Okay now that we're all caught up, question: When are you gonna challenge Zero? You've been training for so long! I know you can beat him." She asked me. Wow I just made that up, or did I? Maybe that was my goal in this life. It does sound like me.

"Okay I'll do it, but on one condition, I battle you first to see how far I have gotten!" I tell her. That really came out of nowhere.

She looked at me, raised a eyebrow and said slowly "You know I never turn down a challenge, right?" I laugh at her a little for copying me. Then I got serious. "No." And I burst out laughing she does the same. This is when everyone in the building starts looking us. I was first to notice. I quickly put my hand over Ren's mouth and said "Be quit, and lets go." I get up to walk away. We were done with our bagels anyway.

When we got outside Ren was first to start laughing again. I giggled a little trying to stop Ren so we get on our way to the Zero-G stadium. When she finally stops we are at the entrance to the Zero-G stadium.

"Oh my, I almost forgot how funny you were. So are you ready?" She said as she walked in. I stood there for a minute. I was about to face Ren Kurenai in a bey battle. How on gloobers does stuff like this happen? Before I walked in I looked around to make sure this was happening. When my eyes looked at a tree I saw a bobcat. Out of everything I could have seen, I saw bobcat. Before I reacted I started walking over to him. I stopped myself a yard away. He was looking at me. Then I noticed that he wasn't an ordinary bobcat, he was a bit-beast bobcat. I though bit-beasts could only appear when I touched the bey. Odd.

"Hi there, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He look didn't look at me. I bent down to his level

"Um, mr. Bobcat?" I asked hoping I didn't offended him.

This time he looked at and said "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, may I ask why you are here?" I asked, again, hoping he wasn't offended.

"I'm here looking for someone." He said.

"Could he or she be your owner?" I asked hoping this bit-beast had not been abandoned by anyone.

"Oh no, more like my owner left me here and said to look for someone." He said confidently.

"Are you sure?" I asked, cause it sounded like he was abandoned.

"I'm very sure, I have done this before if that helps." He said.

"Okay then, I'm off I hope to see you soon!" I call to him as a run off.

As I walk though the doors I hear cheers along with yelling.

"Who died?" I ask myself while I see the platforms moving down. The battle had ended. I hear some giggles beside me. I turn to see who heard me. It was Ren.

"What took you so long?" She asked when she stopped giggling.

"Umm I was talking with someone." I answered nervously.

"Okay." She said as got on a platform. "Do you still want that battle right?" She asks getting impatient.

"Right, I'm moving." I said as I got on the other platform.

"1..2..3 let it rip!" We yelled in unison. This is going to be Awesome!

* * *

**That's it! Sorry again this took so long. I deleted this chapter two times... I got really mad... So ya, how do you like little ren? i made it up for those who are wondering. Until next chapter! **

**LA J Lover7778**


	6. Chapter 6

HHHEEELLLOOO everyone who is actually reading this! Please enjoy! And please do not forget to review!

Chapter 6

Our beys went flying out. Once they hit the stadium ground the stadium started moving. There was one more thing that was moving, the crowd. Lots of people came to see this battle, I guess Ren is almost like a super-star here. I just hope I don't get to nervous to battle.

"Alright lets start this party Leonist!" I tell her hoping I'm doing everything right. The purple bey quickly crossed the stadium and clashed with the silver bey.

"Don't go to easy on me." Ren said as her bey uses its special spin track to push Leonist away.

"Alright then, come on Leonist lets show her what we got!" I tell the purple bey as she went for an attack. This will be good if everything goes as planed.

"This again? I told you not-" before she could finish the purple bey had dodged the silver bey and started around the stadium. Once she made it to the other side the purple bey quickly made a sharp turn and repeated what it did last time, it dodged the silver bey. Unlike the this time the purple bey went around the entire stadium.

"What was that? All you-" Ren cut herself off when she saw how fast Leonist was going. All those dodges and turns really made Leonist pick up speed.

"All Leonist did was increase her speed, now go Leonist!" I yell as the purple bey goes for an attack.

"Now Phoenix! Meet the attack!" Ren yells at her bey. The silver bey gets really to face the attack when the purple bey comes around she dodges the silver bey again and speeds off to the other side of the stadium.

"Now your just running from me. I know you better then this." Ren tells me. I guess she just doesn't know a strategy when she sees one. Unless I never used a s before, oh well I do now.

"Alright lets try this one more time!" I tell Leonist. A lioness appears and asks "Venus, I suggest I clash with Phoenix this time, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, lets go it!" I answer as the purple bey goes for a real attack this time.

"Get ready Phoenix!" Ren tells her bey. Alright if this goes out as planed I might win. The purple bey dodged the silver bey again, but unlike the last time, she made a very sharp turn and attacked the silver bey from behind. The silver bey seamed to be prepared for the attack because he did not go very far.

"You were ready for that weren't you?" I asked.

"Oh course I was! I have to be on my tip toes to fight you!" She said. Okay this is going to be a lot more harder then I thought.

"Alright I'm ready when you are Leonist!" I tell her.

"Yes, milady." She answered.

"Come on now, don't think I was going to let you have all the fun. Phoenix! Time to shine!" She tells me. Something tells me that we're thinking the same thing. Oh well.

"Leonist! Now!" I said hoping to catch Ren off guard, but that's a chance of one out of a million. The purple bey charged strait for the silver bey. When they clashed a lioness and a Phoenix appeared for everyone to see. Leonist was pushed back like planed.

"Come on, you're not going easy on me are you?" Ren asked disappointed. Again Ren can't see a s when it's right in her face.

"I'm not, it just you've gotten really good." I tell her.

"More like you've gotten worse, come on, fight harder." She said.

"Okay okay I will, are you ready?" I asked not waiting for an answer I say "Now Leonist!" The purple bey starts attacking the silver bey mercilessly as they race around the stadium.

"Wow did not see that one coming. But I think it's about time I ended this, Phoenix!" Ren yelled.

"Okay, it's coming Leonist, are you ready? I mean we can always find another way out of this." I wishpered to her. A lioness appeared that only I could see.

"Of course I'm ready milady, and I want to try this." She told me. Well that's good course this is very d. The silver bey broke free from Leonist frequent attacks and started around the stadium.

Once he became a blur Ren said "Now, Special Move! Motion Wing!" The silver blur then became a fire line. The purple bey was now being pulled into the fire.

"Leonist no!" I yelled. I just thought what would happen if Leonist got in there. I'm really starting to think what we're going to do is to risky.

"No milady, I want to do this." Leonist said as she appeared for everyone to see. She was running right beside the fire line.

"If you say so." I whispered to no one really. As the purple bey got closer I started to time the flaming silver bey.

"Prepare to lose Venus, look at your bey, it's almost over." She said way to confidently.

"Oh ya? You think it's all over, you think I'm gonna lose, and you think I've got even worse? Ha! Not, one, bit." I said slowly. "Leonist! It's time we showed her what we leaned." I said confidently as the lioness had disappeared. Leonist started to pick up speed. I watch very closely. If I messed this up we would lose, but if I did everything right we would win no mater what.

"Leonist now!" I yelled as the purple bey became a blur right beside the fire line and entered it behind the silver flaming bey

"WHAT?! How did to do that? I mean you need the perfect timing and the-"

I cut off Ren. She was really getting nowhere. "I did nothing. Leonist did everything." I told her. She started wide-eye at the stadium in respond. The fire line was now a purple and red line. It made a beautiful mix.

"Alright your in my fire line now what are you going to do?" Ren asked. Again Ren can't see a strategy when someone shows her step by step.

"You will have I wait and see." I told her as the purple bey picks up more speed. When she caught up with the flaming silver bey the purple bey went in the very edge of the stadium and went around the other bey.

"Wow... Phoenix! Pick up more speed!" Ren yelled. Oh on, I didn't think she would react like this.

"Leonist! We need to end this a lot more sooner!" I yell/tell her.

"Yes milady." She responded as she appeared only for me to see. The purple bey picked up a little more speed so the silver flaming bey could not catch up.

"Alright I think it's time we end this Leonist." I said.

"I agree." Leonist responded.

"Alright Ren, this is it are-" I was cut off by Ren.

"You think I'm gonna let you win that easily? Not a chance! Phoenix lets show them how strong we are!" Ren tells her bey. This is not going as planed. The silver flaming bey put out his flames and went faster. The fire line was now a gorgeous mix of silver and purple. The silver was now right behind the purple one and getting closer. Soon when he was close enough to touch the purple bey he went on the edge of the stadium and hit the purple bey to the centre of the stadium.

"What are you planing? And how did you think to do that?" I asked confused.

"This is what I'm planing! Special Move! Flaming Glide!" She announced. Oh on this is nothing like I planed!

"Leonist get out of there!" I yelled. Then she appeared only for me to see.

"I can not, but you there is a way, I must try it." Leonist responded. I looked at her and then back at the now flaming silver bey picking up more and more speed by going around the stadium. Leonist was spinning helplessly in the centre of the stadium. This was not good. I guess no pain no game.

"Alright, lets try this, just try not to lose." I begged her.

"Of course milady, I will do my best." She answered as she disappeared. The flaming silver bey came out of its line and strait for Leonist. The timing for our trick had to be even better then enter the fire line.

"Leonist! NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. This has got to be the hardiest thing I have ever done. The purple bey tipped on its fusion wheel and darted to the edge of the stadium, just as the flaming silver bey came to attack. It seamed like slow motion. I heard lots of gasps. I had almost or did forgot we were in a public place. I quickly turned my attention back to the stadium. Leonist was still on her fusion wheel, you know she kinda looks like a beywheel.

"Alright now Leonist! Get up! It's time we finish this! " I tell her.

"Wait you're not even going to tell me how you did that? Oh my gosh Venus, how long did you train a day?" Ren asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but once again that's a question for Leonist. Sorry." I told her. "Like I said before, Leonist lets go!" I shouted as the purple bey became a blur

"Oh no you don't. I'm-" I cut her off.

"You can't do anything your bey went through two special moves. There's no way he could attack." I told her. She never gives up, does she? Oh well, Phoenix can't take anymore. Look at the poor thing he's begging to wobble. I gonna end this soon.

"Now Leonist! Special Move! Circular Cyclone!" I yelled. This is it. She can't dodge this.

The wind picked up and soon there was a dome made out of wind over the stadium. I heard lots of gasps again, but this time it did not bother me. It seamed like you get so caught up in theses battles that you forget where you are. This world in truly amazing.

"Phoenix! Come on I believe in you!" Ren shouted not admitting defeat. Phoenix wasn't ether. Those two are awesome too. I wish I came here a long time ago.

"Venus, when ever you are ready I will strike. But I must warn you I am losing stamina and will stop soon" Leonist told me. I got so caught up thinking how great this world is I forgot I was in this world.

"Alright then, lets finish this!" I told her as she came out of her race and stopped at the bottom of the stadium. The silver bey which was in the air started to fall and spin in every direction.

"No! Phoenix!" Ren yelled.

"Now Leonist!" I yelled as the purple bey hit the ground making her fly in the air. The collided in the air making the silver bey go flying towards Ren and the purple bey back to the bottom of the stadium just barely spinning.

"That was great! Thanks for the awesome battle Ren!" I told her once I got my bey.

"You've gotten a lot stronger too, I can't believe it. This makes me want to battle more! But first," she phased for effect, "you need to challenge Zero!" She said.

"Oh my I almost forgot! Lets go find him now!" I said as I turned around, tripped and closed my eyes. How on gloobers did I trip? I know this is the cartoon world and all, but I tripped! The platform wasn't moving and there were no cracks, but why? I never trip! On anything! Before I could complain anymore I fell on something soft. Not like a pillow, but it sure was softer then the ground. I opened my eyes to feel my hat was off and I had fallen on a boy. Of all the girls that could have caught me, a boy did. It would have been better if he had let me fall. I quickly got off him and remember my hat was off. Without it, my bang pulls away and reviles my left purple eye. Although I love it and all, because its my favourite colour, I hate it when people ask about it. I reached for my hat, but instead the boy handed to me.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

When my hat was on I looked at him. My eyes widened at what I saw. The boy that caught me was the boy from the cafe.

"Y-yes I am. Thanks." I said as I slipped away.

When I meet up with Ren outside she asked "What took you so long?"

"I tripped... And a boy caught me." I said quickly hopping she didn't hear the last part.

We walked a little until Ren asked "So did you ask him out or did he?" I blushed. So glad I didn't tell her it was the boy from the cafe.

"Ren! Stop it!" I yelled. I hate it when she does this. She laughs at what I said. "Oh my gosh, Ren." I said as I walked off. She is so annoying. My thoughts were cut short by me bumping into someone. I fell, but this time my hat stayed on.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm in a hurry." A boy said. Oh please don't be the cafe boy. I looked up to seedy Zero.

"It's okay, but how have your been Zero?" I asked getting his attention. He looked at me as he held out his hand for me. I grabbed it.

"Oh Venus! I didn't recognize you! Wow your hair grew!" He said finally. Okay, but not the weirdest thing I heard.

"Thanks, so what's up?" I asked. It sounds like we were friends. That's good.

"I'm looking for a boy named Leon. Have you seen or heard of him?" He answer/asked me.

"Sorry no Leon. But-" I was cut off by another boy.

"There you are, Zero! I've been looking for you for three days!" He said. I turned around to see the cafe boy. Wait, Leon is the cafe boy? Great.

"Hi Leon! Sorry I'm so late I went to the wrong city. Are you ready for the battle?" Zero asked as Ren started walking towards us. She was still giggling. That girl just can't stopped even if she tried.

She walks up to me and whispered "Did you ask Zero out?"

I realized I was still holding Zero's hand. "Ren! I said stop it!" I yell as I let go of Zero and started punching her, lightly.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not ready. I saw you battle it's only fair if you see me battle." Leon summed up.

"In easy english please?" Zero asked.

"That girl's name is Venus right?" He asked Zero.

"Ya why?" Zero asked back confused.

"This is why. Yo Venus." He said. I looked up at the sound of my name. It was the cafe boy talking. I stood up to be a little shorter then him.

"Yes?" I ask raising a eyebrow.

"Would you like to really fight in a bey battle?" Leon asked.

I looked at him in the eye. I saw something, it looked like a glow. I wasn't sure what, but then again I could have seen nothing.

"Alright, I'll battle you. Just one question: when?" I asked simply.

"How about after lunch?" He asked back.

I looked at him for a second. Then at my watch. It was 11:54am. Wow time pass's quickly.

"Sounds good." I answered looking back to him.

"Alright, I know a great restaurant

We can go to." Leon said as he looks at everyone. Ren just bursts out laughing again for no reason. I blush a little thinking of what she could be laughing at.

"Stop it! Now get up before I really start punching you." I threatened.

"Okay okay. Now what were you guys talking about?" She asked. All she got in response was us giggling.

"Seriously, what's going on?" She asked getting annoyed. We just laugh harder. Now she knows what it fells like.

"Come on guys! What happened?!" She asked really annoyed.

"Your face." I finally said though giggles as I pull out a pocket mirror.

"Aahh! Venus what did you do?!" Ren asked madly now. We laugh harder.

"Nothing." I answered.

And that's all for this chapter I gonna try to update every Wednesday. I hope. Oh and what do you think of Ren's second special move? Till next chapter! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is mostly talking... Ya sorry 'bout that... But you do learn more about Leon and his bey. Without farther ado;**

* * *

Chapter 7

We told Ren what happened after we were done laughing. We headed down to that restaurant Leon talked about.

"And here we are. O'Braros." Leon told us. It was a two story old looking, blue building. There were big red letters that read: O'Braros family rest. It looked like a descent place.

"O'Braros what's this?" Zero asked.

"It's a restaurant dummy. You know, where people eat food?" I told him a little annoyed which was followed by some giggles from Ren. He really has to be this stupid doesn't he?

"I know the people that own this place, even though they're cheap they let me and my friends eat here for half price. So you guys want to eat here?" He asked hopefully.

"Any place that lets Zero eat half price is a very generous place. Lets go." Ren said with no hesataision.

"Sounds good to me." I said simply as we walked in.

"Oh hey there, Leon! Long time no visit!" A big tall man said as we walked through the doors. He had dark brown hair and a dark blue apron on.

"Hey there mr. O'Braros!" Leon replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mick?" The big man known as Mick O'Braros said.

"Until I become broke and homeless." Leon said quickly. "A table for four please." He asked politely.

Mr. O'Braros finally noticed the rest of us and said "I knew you could make more friends then that lazy eighteen-year old. That guy is a bad rolemadle." He turned to the rest of us and continued, "Welcome to O'Braros! Please sit here." He pointed to a booth. Two small dark red couches and a lighter brown table attached to the brown wall. We sat down. Me and Ren were a couch together and the boys were facing us. I was facing the cafe boy. I quickly took a menu and started reading it so I didn't had to see his face. I looked at the omelet section.

"I'll have the usual, Mr. O'Braros." Leon said as he put down his menu he picked up a few seconds ago.

"I'll have... three Super O'Braros Hamburgers please." Zero said as he looked up at Mr. O'Braros.

"Okay, how about you two ladies?" Mr. O'Braros asked Ren and me as he slowly turned his head from looking at Zero to us.

"Okay I'll have the Farmers Omelet please." I said politely as I handed my menu to him.

"Then I'll have the Garden Salad." Ren said quickly while she handed her menu to Mick.

"Aright, your orders will be out soon. Hey Leon can you come with me, I have something to show you." Mr. O'Braros said as he took one last glance at Zero and me. Zero got out of his set to let Leon out

"You finally got it? Great!" Leon said as he walked off with Mr. O'Braros into the kitchen. What was that all about? Yes, I know Leon and Mr. O'Braros are friends, but why now, and what was it? It sounded like this 'thing' that Mr. O'Braros has, Leon really wants to see it. Maybe I'm over reacting. I guess the only thing I can do right now is wait for my food and eat.

* * *

After the meal

* * *

"Thanks Mr. O'Braros! That was great!" I said as he came back to check on us. This place made the best omelet I ever had!

"Oh please just call me Mick. A friend of Leon's is a friend of mine. Is there anything else you guys want?" He asked nicely.

"You know-" Zero began, but was cut short by Ren.

"What he was going to say was thank you, but Leon did challenge Venus here so we should get going to the Zero-G stadium. Thank you again for your kindness." Ren said as she got up.

"Oh wow I almost forgot you challenged me! Come on Leon lets go!" I said as I got up to stand next to Ren.

"Alright, I'm coming." Leon said as he pushed Zero so he could stand up. I noticed he looked at Mick while moving. There is ether something going on, or I'm just overreacting.

"Hey Zero are you coming?" Ren asked as we started out the doors.

"Of course I am! Just can I get a drink to go?" Zero asked quickly before Ren could stop him.

"Oh course!" Mick said as he got the drink ready. Ren glared at Zero, but he didn't notice.

"Wow, all that food and you want more? Zero when was the last time you ate?" Leon asked. Ren looked at Leon like he was crazy.

"You don't know the half of it." Ren said as she left the building.

"What did I say?" Leon asked confused.

"Ren knows Zero the best and well this is what I know about him; he can eat a meal for ten fat men times three." I told him.

"Oooohhhh." Leon responded as we both smiled. When Zero got his drink we walked out the doors to meet up with Ren and started walked back to the Zero-G stadium. Leon and Zero started talking about my queen knows what, while Ren said.

"So are you gonna ask Leon out to the movies because you know we all ready ate and all. After th-" Ren started but I cut her off.

"Ren, I'm not gonna tell you again so lis closely: I hate boys." I said slowly. She's driving me crazy again. Why does she? My King knows. My thoughts were broken by Leon.

"So you say that you hate us?" Leon asked teasingly. I blushed a little. I thought they were in a deep con. Oh no.

"You see-um well I meant-um was- umm I do h-hate b-boys-but you see-umm some a-are okay, ya that's it! Some boys are okay." I stuttered a lot. I just hope it was believable that's all.

"I don't believe you. Maybe you will change your mind when we battle." Leon said hopefully while Ren starts laughing and Zero just has the saddest face on. I almost feel bad for hating boys, but you know, I hate them and always will hate them.

"We'll see." I said as I turned to pouch Ren when she said.

"We're here!" She announced quickly. Leon grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Ren. I guess he really wants to lose. Sometimes it can't be helped.

"Are you ready to lose Venus?" Leon asked as we walked in together. Zero was trying to stop Ren from laughing. Looks like they will be there for awhile.

"Not really, cause you know, I'm the one who's gonna win." I said calmly as I looked up to him. I hate how tall he is. It's annoying because it makes me feel small.

"We'll see." He said as he headed off to the other side of the Zero-G stadium. I got on the opposite side of him. The platforms moved up into battle p.

"3...2...1 let it rip! We yelled in unison. Both our beys flew out. My purple bey and his dark brown and black bey. This is gonna be great!

"If you don't mind malady I will take the first move, Rufus go!" He yelled as the dark brown bey raced around the stadium and appeared right behind Leonist.

"You'll have to do better then that!" I tell him as the purple bey took a sharp turn to cross the bottom of the stadium and picked up some speed.

"Well played, but you should know that I did see your last battle, I know about your little speed tricks. And I did know you were going to do that so I had this planed." Leon told me as the dark brown bey did the same thing as Leonist. It crossed the bottom of the stadium to get right behind Leonsit. Before he attacked he went on the very edge of the stadium and hit Leonist to the centre bottom of the stadium.

"Wow, that was awesome! Did you pick that up from Ren? Cause she did use the same trick on me." I asked. He looked at me then at his bey.

"You don't know a lot about me, do you?" He asked still looking at his bey.

"No, I don't, where, on earth, is this going?" I asked getting confused.

"I didn't even tell you how I met Zero?" He asked. I shook my head and he continued, "I guess I should tell you. We entered the same bey tournament and both got into the finals. When we lunched our beys this guy named o came out of nowhere and wanted to battle Zero. He was the one that lost in the first round within 30 seconds. When he lunched his bey he-it hit my bey out of the stadium and well after that Zero and me made a deal. We would go off to train for awhile and meet here to battle. Through all of that he never saw me battle." He finished. Our beys were spinning around the stadium not touching each other.

"Wow, so that's how you met Zero, huh? Thats nice just don't forget we are still in a battle and you just might lose by daydreaming. I hate to win when my opponent is not trying his hardest." I summed up then continued. "Leonist! Lets show him what we got!" I told the purple bey she sped around the stadium to catch up with the dark brown bey. Once she was behind him she started to clash with the brown bey.

"What a simple strategy, do you think you can win like this?" Leon asked getting annoyed by my well-thought-out plan. The brown bey fought back hard.

"You know, I do believe that I can win like this. Leonist!" I told Leon as the purple bey broke free and started around the stadium again.

"What are you planing?" Leon asked as the brown bey followed the purple bey.

"Why not find out?" I asked back. I guess no one in this world uses well-thought-out strategys. Oh well.

"Rufus, catch up! I will find out what your planing and ruin it." He said threatening or at least tried to. He's not very good at threatening girls I guess.

"Not on my watch! Leonist! Lets stick with the plan!" I tell Leonist as she picks up speed. Both beys raced around the stadium as the wind picked up. Now this was good, but I'm not done toying with him yet.

"Is that all you got? You can't go any faster then that huh?" I teased it seamed to work, he was getting annoyed. Now if everything else goes as planed we will win.

"I think I get it. Your trying to make me mad aren't you? Well it's not going to work. Rufus! Lets show them how good we are!" Leon yelled. Not again! Every time I get a plan in action it fails. I was so close this time too!

Leon broke my thoughts saying "that was your plan wasn't it? I guess I did find out your plan and it looks like I ruined it." I glared at him. I guess all boys have to push you till you break. Why can't they be a little nicer? I had enough of this.

"Leonist, I've had it with him. We're gonna use everything on him okay?" I asked slowly and quietly so Leon could not hear me.

"Milady, I agree, but is it just me or does this boy give off an odd aora?" A lioness appeared and asked as she raced around the stadium. I closed my eyes for a second trying to feel what Leonist felt, but everything seamed the same to me. Something told me though, that Leonist was never wrong and I had to trust her.

"I don't feel anything, but be on guard, I trust this is not a joke. Do what you must and stay hidden. Thanks Leonist." I answered quietly as I watched the beys race around the stadium. The lioness disappeared back into the purple bey as she slowed down a little.

"Out of plans already? I thought you were going to be a challenge, oh well." Leon said disappointed as he leaned against the platform fence. "Rufus finish this I have we have a battle with Zero to fight." He said lazily.

"So that's it? Your not gonna get pumped up for this all because I don't have a plan?" I asked annoyed. Who does he think he is?

"Ya, pretty much." He said looking at the roof of this place. Okay I had enough, this is why I hate boys: no mater how good you are or how much you understand their ways, they will always be ignorant. Always.

"That's it! Leonist, it's about time we showed not only him, but every one here our new trick, are you ready?" I asked not so quietly.

"Milady! We agreed on a low profile, remember?!" Leonist yelled at me. I glared at her.

I was about to yell then I did remember what I said. "Your right, but still, that doesn't mean we're not going to our new trick, right?" I asked.

She looked at me then said. "Of course we can use that! I've been waiting this whole battle! On your mark malady." Leonist answered. I looked around the stadium. Something catch my eye so I looked up. Leon was watching the battle now, it even looked like he was thinking of a way to win. He was standing up-right and looked focused The brown bey started to clash with the purple bey. As they clashed I was a little to shocked to think, about anything. He was now trying to win, he wasn't just being a brat like he was earlier. What on gloobers made him change his mind?!

"Rufus! Lets try 304A, got it?" He said not so quietly. I guess he didn't realize I could hear him. Wait, did he just ask his bey something?

Before I could ask anything or even think another thought a bit-beast appeared. I looked at it or him closely. It was a bobcat. But not just any bobcat it was the bobcat I met before. Wait, this isn't making any sense at all. How does he have the bobcat bit-beast in his bey? Who is this guy?!

"Got it!" The bobcat said in a little boys voice. He looked over at me then back at the stadium.

"Leonist, you were right. This guy is not what he looks like." I said quietly although I should not care, he can see bit-beast and talk to them.

"I should have said it earlier, but I was not sure then. I am now, this boy has the same power as you, but to me it feels, different. I do not know how to explain it." Leonist said as she appeared.

"This won't change anything though, we will win." I told her quietly not letting Leon know what I was thinking. I will ask him about talking to bit-beasts after I win.

The dark brown bey was still clashing with the purple bey when I said "Leonist, lets show Rufus and Leon what we got!" I shouted not caring if he heard or everyone here heard; over all, I was going to show him that I was a challenge to take seriously.

The two bit-beasts appeared for everyone to see. They fought as I thought of a way to win. Rufus was a balance type and Leonist is a attack type. Now to make this work I should use my new attack I was saving for Zero. Well, that's what my memory says at least. I think I should go with a simple trick and then Special Move it, but then again... I should go with what a lioness might do; she will sneak up and then pounce or in this case she will use our new Special Move.

"Leonist! Lets go with your way!" I told her hopping not to give anything away.

"Alright milady." She answered as she broke free and started around the stadium.

"It looks like the one without a plan just became the one with a plan. I guess I have to try harder now, Rufus!" Leon said.

"Oh no, you don't just have to try harder, you have to go beyond your best now." I said confidently

"Oh really?" He asked looking at me strait in my uncover eye. His eyes looked different, they looked determined to win. Not only the battle, but to win me on his side as well.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?! You guys learned about leon a little... Sorry for the wait (for those who read this far or who have read this story before) I was busy with school and I'm proud to say I'm going on week FOUR! Till next chapter! ^-^**

**LA J Lover7778**


End file.
